moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Magocracy
The Dalaran Magocracy was a Kirin Tor sect, devoted to the time-honored Kirin Tor traditions of a magocracy based on the governing principles of meriticracy and democracy. Disillusioned by the failed leadership of Jaina Proudmoore and the shift from neutrality, the order rebranded themselves the Magocracy of Kalimdor, a neutral order chartered in Hearthglen, with the Exodar as a primary base of operations plus various smaller bases across Kaliimdor. Notable Actions The Order investigated a reported sect of extremist paladins in Lordaeron whom have declared arcane users "no different from undead", and have put mages traversing Lordaeron to the sword. The Kirin Tor, for obvious reasons were concerned, and the mages were able to track the men to a crude base at ruined Darrowshire. When threatened, their leader revealed itself as a Dreadlord, and the remaining Paladins joined with the mages in banishing it. Having been under the demon's mental control, their blind hatred of mages waned, and instead of bringing them to Dalaran for trial on crimes they had control over, Firesong ordered the Paladins to report to the Argent Crusade in Hearthglen, as upon the lifting of their mental shackles all remained eager to liberate Lordaeron. The Magocracy has also recently investigated the workship and final resting place of Magister Dol'Rendis, a Quel'dorei whom according to a recovered diary, was a chief advisor to Queen Azshara prior to the Sundering, escaping an attempt on his life and taking refuge in the location identified by the Kirin Tor via arcane spikes. The Magister was a prominent stavemaker, and the spikes in arcane levels in the era were due to various pieces hich were discovered in various stages of construction. The cavern is believed to have collapsed during the events of the Sundering; and the body of the Magister was recovered and preparations are being made for a long overdue burial near what was once his family villa along the Quel'Dormir gardens in now sunken Vash'jir. The Dalaran Magocracy routinely helped to the faciltate the transfer of commincation between Sin'dorei being held in the Violet Hold, and their relatives in Quel'Thalas, while returning the same from Kirin Tor held captive from their activities on the Isle of Thunder. It is unclear is members are still able to assist in this capacity since the split from Dalaran was made official. Bolstering alliance with fellow Alliance nations, as is the current state of affairs, the Magocracy was also recently deployed to dispose of rogue necromancers in the Dukwood, later revealed to the Cult of the Damned members, and to aid in the defense of Darkshore against naga raids, securing a degree of trust with a most tentative ally, given the views of most Kaldorei on the arcane arts.\ The initial operational deployment of the order was a successful operation at the Dalaran crater site, putting an end to sporadic forsaken raids which had claimed several Kirin Tor channelers. Magocracy Library The order maintains and continues to expand an official libtary, with the goal of adding a copy of every tome that can be found across Azeroth andf the ruins of Draenor to the collections. Many tomes have been assembled and the Pandaren mage Pishik Ashpaw has been named Arcavist of the library, currently consisting of eight volumes, and will bear responsibility for upkeep of its contents when the volumes are complete. The Magocracy offers the volumes available to all members, as well as any whom are friendly towards the order, as they will not contain classified material. The initial portion of the library is complete, consisting of two volumes and containing all tomes which can be found throughout Dalaran, and includes much hard to find material. Books and inscripitions, anything written of historical interest, from across Azeroth continue to be collected. Submissions from outside the order are welcome. Onwards to Exodar With the vast majority of the Magocracy disillusioned by the failed leadership of Jaina Proudmoore, particularly the murder of innocent civilians, indefinate detention of additional Sin'dorei civilians in the Violet Hold with not plans for a trial, and with no prospects of the Council of Six reigning her in, the sect entered self-imposed exile, operating now as the Magocracy of Kalimdor, a neutral order chartered in Hearthglen, with many official functions held in the Exodar, where the alliance citizens among the order have moved, thought the order is identifying locations throughout Kalimdor suitable for secondary base locations. Category:Mages Category:Kirin Tor Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Dalaran Guilds Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Peerage